


Dragón y caballero

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confusion, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Malfoy, qué demonios, ¿puedes dejarme en paz? No creo que pido mucho. Es domingo, el día de descanso. ¿No puedes volver a tus misiones de tortura psicológica mañana?”
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley





	Dragón y caballero

**Dragón y caballero**

_Creo que la palabra correcta sea insufrible._

Rose estaba escribiendo una letra a sus padres. Trataba de sopesar bien las palabras.

No quería dar la impresión de tener problemas, sabía qué su padre no estaba conocido por ser seráfico.

Sin embargo, su rabia por Malfoy había superado todos límites, y ella no podía contenerla más.

Había oído a menudo sus padres hablar de su padre, Draco Malfoy, y Rose tenía que admitir que de hecho el hijo era muy diferente. Era más disponible, se comportaba menos de diva y no paseaba por Hogwarts como si fuera el amo.

Y se mantenía a distancia de seguridad de los Gryffindors, consciente del odio ancestral que los dividía, nunca dejando que ese odio condujera a abusos.

Excepto con ella.

A lección de Pociones le metía ingredientes en el caldero, a Transformaciones la confundía, acabando para hacerle fallar el hechizo, a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se divertía molestando los animales cerca de ella... Rose había perdido la cuenta de todo lo que había tenido que sufrir.

Durante los primeros cinco años en Hogwarts, el chico había sido seguro odioso con ella, pero ahora, al sexto año, estaba exagerando.

Y Rose estaba segura de estar al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Inicialmente había tratado de no darle importancia al Slytherin, haciéndose superior, algo que hacía muy bien. Sin embargo, desde hace unas semanas, el chico estaba yendo mucho más allá de las simples bromas, y ella había empezado a responder a las provocaciones.

Estaba segura que, si su madre hubiera sabido del montón de hechizos que había lanzado contra a Scorpius, habría tenido muchísimos problemas.

Su padre, en cambio, como buen Weasley, le habría apretado la mano, estaba segura. Se hablaba de un Malfoy, por lo demás.

Concluyó la letra con un tono más ligero, hablando de las lecciones y de sus amigos, luego la selló y se fue hacia la lechucería.

Caminaba absorta por los pasillos, cuando chocó con alguien.

“Ay, maldita sea, ¡cuidado donde pisas!” le gritó una voz _muy_ familiar.

Miró la cara del chico que había hablado y rechinó los dientes. Él, por su parte, sonrió. “Oh, la pequeña Weasley. No sé por qué, pero tendría que haber imaginado que fueras tú.” se burló de ella. Sorprendentemente, le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La chica le echó un vistazo furioso, esquivó la mano y se levantó sola.

“Se da el caso que saliste de ninguna parte, Malfoy, pues no trates de culparme a mí.” dijo, arreglándose la uniforme y siguiendo su camino.

El chico empezó a perseguirla, en aire divertido, hasta que ella no se paró en medio del pasillo. La vio apretar los puños y suspirar. Cuando se giró, estaba furiosa.

“¿Dónde vas?” siseó. Scorpius dio un vistazo a la letra que la chica tenía en mano, y volvió a sonreír.

“Voy a la lechucería. ¿Y tú?” preguntó, en tono inocente. Rose ni se dignó de responder, se giró y volvió a caminar, todavía con el Slytherin detrás de ella.

Le caminaba de un lado, en aire travieso. Rosa sabía exactamente cuánto le gustara tener éxito de fastidiarla, aún sin decir ni una palabra.

Cuando llegaron a la lechucería, ella siguió haciendo lo que debía, todavía ignorándolo. Cuando hubo enviado la letra, se giró y se encontró cerca de la cara del chico. Sobresaltó, y casi maldijo.

“Malfoy, qué demonios, ¿puedes dejarme en paz? No creo que pido mucho. Es domingo, el día de descanso. ¿No puedes volver a tus misiones de tortura psicológica mañana?” le dijo, en tono amargo. El chico, por su parte, se echó a reír.

“Eres absurda, ¿sabes?” se burló de ella, en un tono para que Rose se sorprendió.

Estaba casi dulce, si ella no hubiera conocido muy bien la persona que lo había dicho. Sonrojó inmediatamente.

“No soy yo que soy absurda, Malfoy; eres tú. ¿Me dices qué quieres de mí? Porque por mi parte, siempre te ignoré, pues no entiendo que pueda haberte hecho para que me molestes tanto.” se quejó. El nerviosismo estaba casi tomando el control, y ella estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, pero trató de aguantarse para salvar al menor el orgullo.

Scorpius suspiró, cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a las sienes.

“No entiendes, ¿verdad? Todavía vives en tu cuento muy bonito, donde todo está linear, todo está perfecto y todo tiene sentido.” la regañó, con ojos improvisamente tristes. “Pero sepa, Rose, que las cosas no siempre están así. Y si de verdad quieres convencerte que este cuento de hadas pueda de alguna manera coincidir con la realidad, al menos haz el esfuerzo de pasar página.” acabado con su descarga, ni siquiera se preocupó de mirar la reacción de la chica. Se fue, bajando rápido las escaleras que llevaban a la torre, al arriesgar también de caer.

Rose se quedó inmóvil mucho tiempo. Estaba todavía tratando de focalizar lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero, aunque al esforzarse no tenía éxito de entender.

Las palabras de Malfoy no tenían sentido por ella.

Suspiró. Iba a hacerle falta apoyo moral, eso estaba seguro.

Volvió a la Torre de Gryffindor, y fue muy aliviada cuando en la Sala Común encontró a Roxanne. La chica estaba hablando de EXTASIS con sus compañeras, pero en cuanto levantó la mirada hacia su prima se despidió y fue a su encuentro.

Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, y Rose no podía imaginar que aspecto tuviera en ese momento.

“Oye, Rosie... ¿Qué pasó? Parece que acabas de ver a un fantasma.” le dijo, indicando con una risita a Nick Casi Decapitado, que no estaba muy lejos de ellas.

“No tengo ni idea.” contestó la menor, en tono quejumbroso, confundiendo aún más a su prima.

“¿Scorpius?” preguntó, resignada. Había aprendido que cualquiera problema tuviera Rose, _siempre_ se trataba del Slytherin. Cuando su prima asintió, sacudió la cabeza. “Bien, qué sorpresa.” comentó en baja vox, al ir a sentarse en el sofá, haciéndole seña de meterse a su lado. Después que la chica le hubo explicado lo que había pasado en la lechucería, se salió los ojos.

“Genial, tu expresión no me ayuda, Roxie.” masculló, sarcástica. La mayor se echó a reír.

“Mira que ser un año mayor no significa poder entender a los chicos. Al contrario, en la mayoría de los casos te confunden aún más.” le explicando, teniendo al menos éxito de hacerla sonreír.

“Sí, seguro que tienes razón. Es una pena que no exista un diccionario para entender lo que dicen.” ironizó, luego sacudió la cabeza, al seguir hablando, más a sí misma que a su prima. “¿Cuentos de hadas? ¿Qué demonio significa?” repitió, sin tener éxito de darse una respuesta.

~

Esa noche, durmió con dificultades.

Las palabras del chico la habían confundido, y ni sabía por qué.

Tenía como una especie de escalofrío, como si en las palabras de Scorpius hubiera algo fundamental que ella no podía entender.

Se durmió tarde, y cuando lo hizo se quedó de todas formas agitada.

~

Estaban a lección de Pociones, y ninguno de ellos estaba escuchando al profesor. Había cambiado mucho con respecto a lo que le contaban sus padres, que habían estudiado la materia bajo la égida del odiado y casi legendario profesor Snape.

Rose observaba a Scorpius, que estaba demasiado ocupado bromando con sus compañeros para preocuparse de ellas. En ese momento, normalmente, le habría ya pasado algo raro, un hechizo o la explosión de la poción que estaba preparando, la Felix Felicis.

Sin embargo, el Slytherin parecía haber bajado todas las armas contra de ella por ese día, algo que la convenció aún más del hecho que el día anterior tuviera que haber pasado _algo_.

Al final de la lección, se acercó al grupo de Slytherin que salía de la clase. Se limpió la garganta, haciéndolos girar. Cuando Scorpius la vio hizo una mueca, e hizo como para girarse de vuelta, pero ella lo invitó a seguirla con los ojos.

“Perdón. No puede vivir sin mí.” dijo en tono teatral a sus amigos, haciéndolos echar a reír.

En cuanto se acercó a Rose, ella le cogió el collar de la uniforme y lo empujó contra la pared del pasillo.

“Oye, ¡me haces daño!” se quejó él.

“Me da igual, Malfoy. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.” siseó. No sabía explicar exactamente de donde llegara su rabia, sólo sabía qué el comportamiento del chico la había hecho sentir frustrada como nunca le había pasado antes. Scorpius suspiró teatralmente, pero perdió un poco de su arrogancia.

“Vale. Sólo pídelo, Weasley.” bromó. La chica se convenció a dejarlo ir, y él se arregló la ropa, fastidiado.

“¿Me explicas qué significa el discurso que hiciste ayer?” preguntó ella, en baja voz, sintiéndose un poco menos confiada. Y no se sintió mejor cuando vio a Scorpius meterse a reír, engreído.

Cuando se hubo calmado levantó los ojos, mirando los de la chica.

“Me gusta ver que tengo éxito de atormentarte también cuando no hago absolutamente nada.” comentó. Rose sonrojó, al reconocer que tenía razón.

“No me interesa de cómo te glorificas, Malfoy. Quiero una respuesta.” dijo, firme. Scorpius se hizo más serio, se acercó a ella y le dio una palmadita en la mejilla.

“Tu problema, Rosie, es que te preocupes demasiado de buscar lógica donde no la hay.”

La Gryffindor se sorprendió por cuanto estaba enigmática la frase y porque _nunca_ la había llamada con esa expresión de cariño. Al contrario, estaba afortunada cuando la llamaba con su nombre.

“Y dices que soy yo que vivo en un cuento de hadas... no me pareces que estés más atado a la realidad que mí.”

Scorpius le sonrió.

“Sabes, eres exactamente como a tu madre, de acuerdo con las cuentas de mi padre.” declaró. “Muy conceptuosa, y poco imaginativa.” cerró los ojos por un momento, apoyándose contra la pared. “¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin leer un cuento de hadas?”

Rose se enojó por la manera como el chico seguía andando con rodeos sin llegar al punto, pero de todas formas respondió.

“De que estaba niña. ¿Por qué?”

El Slytherin se iluminó.

“Es esto el punto: no olvides como estabas, cuando estaba niña. La imaginación, el divertimiento, la simplicidad... cuando si querías decir algo, no te hacían falta preconceptos ni pudor.”

“Bueno, Malfoy, ¿me dices de qué hablas? ¡Por favor!” casi gritó la chica, olvidando el orgullo de Gryffindor que le habría impedido de rogar a un Slytherin.

“En los cuentos de hadas todo está más sencillo, Rose. Hay la princesa, hay el caballero, hay el dragón... salvas la princesa, y ella es tuya para siempre.” dijo, tranquilo. Rose siguió mirándolo sin decir ni una palabra, encantada. “Pero en la vida real... bien, está un poco más complicado.” sonrió. “¿Qué haces cuando el dragón y el caballero son la misma persona? ¿Cuándo un poco se salva y un poco se crean dificultades por la princesa?” se acercó a ella. “Tal vez sería el momento que alguien haga los cuentos de hadas un poco más realísticos.”

La Gryffindor no tuvo coraje de decir nada. Estaba agitada, porque había entendido exactamente lo que quería decir el chico.

No sabía qué hacer, e hizo la una cosa posible en ese momento.

Corrió.

Y corrió hasta que no llegó a los confines del bosque antes de pararse, jadeando.

Los pensamientos todavía corrían confusos en su cabeza.

Scorpius Malfoy. Slytherin. Hijo de un ex Mortífago, que había sido mucho tiempo enemigo de sus padres y de sus tíos. El dragón.

¿El caballero?

Rose ni podía imaginar algo así. Ni podía coger el sentido. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Estaba hablando de algo como el _amor_? Estaba muy complicado imaginarlo, y aún más aplicarlo.

Después de todo lo que había hecho, después de todas las peleas y las discusiones, no podía comprender como sus declaraciones pudieran tener lógica. Pero tal vez tenía razón: se preocupaba mucho de buscar lógica donde no la había.

Se sentó en el césped, apoyando el mentón en las rodillas. Pasaron unos minutos, y Scorpius apareció a su espalda. Caminaba despacio, casi titubeando. Cuando la alcanzó, se sentó a su lado, sin decir una palabra. Fue ella que habló, en cambio.

“Lo siento que me escapé.”

El chico sonrió.

“No te preocupes. Tampoco yo empezaba a entender que estaba diciendo, fue lícito escaparse.” bromó, haciéndola reír.

“Pues, en cuanto a lo que dijiste...” trató de devolver un poco de seriedad en la discusión, pero Scorpius la paró pronto.

“Si quieres, Weasley, podemos fingir que no haya dicho nada. Podría también declarar que estaba bajo la Maldición Imperius.” bromó, pero ella le dio un golpe en el hombro, tratando de hacerlo callar.

“Si no me equivoco, estabas hablando de un dragón y de un caballero, ¿no?” se acercó a él, al sonreír. “Sabes, de niña _adoraba_ los cuentos de hadas.” añadió, traviesa.

La sonrisa en la cara del chico se hizo más grande.

“Vale, yo conozco un montón. Sólo que... ninguna tiene mucho sentido.” especificó.

“Genial. Decimos qué sentirse niños no es mal, ¿verdad?”

Scorpius suspiró de beatitud a las palabras de la chica, y luego se levantó y le dio una mano.

“Depende todo de ti. ¿Quieres ser niña? Yo estoy de acuerdo, pero antes tienes que decirme si juegas o no.”

Rose miró mucho tiempo esos ojos, de color del hielo, que la miraban con un sentimiento que nunca había visto antes en ellos: la esperanza.

Sonrió, tomando firme la mano del chico.

“Juego.” declaró, al levantarse.

Se fueron de vuelta al castillo, sin dejarse la mano.

Que fueran chicos o niños, lo único que importaba era que, por la primera vez, jugaban del mismo lado.


End file.
